User talk:Baracuss/RP:Still Alive
I don't get the point of having this article? //--TehK (tok) 01:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Nor do I. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) If you two dont know what RP's are, I have no faith for you in the future. We know what RPs are, but why is it a User page? //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) On IRC he said " Cause I didn't like them editing it that way I DIDN'T want it to be edited." I guess you guys are bad lol. We're admins. Now please rephrase that in plain English so I can decide whether you're insulting us or just being dense. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL. Your mispelling and your telling me about proper english ? And I pasted it from IRC, not my comment his when I asked him. Wait why teh f*** am I talking to you anyway ? I misspelled what now? Anyway, why not just answer my original question, why's the RP in the User namespace? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:51, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: I found the spelling error (and am now trying to decide whether my hands are too big for the keys or whether the keys are too small for my hands o.o ). Anyway, back on topic, is there a valid reason for this being in this namespace other than the author didn't want admins editing? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I don't like your attitude. So now you can expect me to be a complete jerk to you for the rest of your stay. :D Also, we don't like the way the Halo Fanon edits. We prefer the RPs to be in the "Forum:" namespace or if me or Run request this to be added to the wiki, the "Roleplaying:" namespace. So, therefore, "I guess you guys are bad lol." //--TehK (tok) 22:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nono Krush, we're admins. We're supposed to teach the kids how to behave like proper adults. Steer them in the right direction, you know. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Please. I just wanted to have a good time here on L4DF... I just want to be left alone. I just made this RP on my Namespace so that it will be out of the way of the main Fanon articles. I made this to have fun on, but seeing as how you two don't seem to want to take part in the Role-Play, and, no offence, editing my work without my consent is rather annoying. You guys just worry about your articles... and I'll worry about mine. If we leave it at that then we can stop bickering with one another like senseless children.--Baracuss 00:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Well then be a jerk, your the one being annoying. So stfu and this will all end. Bye Bye. PS: I dont edit HF style I edit EG style -.- BIG DIFFERENCE. Yeah, bye bye. EDIT: And to me, you're just a rebellious 13 yr old girl. //--TehK (tok) 01:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) She's 19 -_- --Baracuss 02:34, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't show. //--TehK (tok) 02:42, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking about joining and just wanted to know why this was in the User Namespace. Then SheWhoKnows came charging in sword drawn, banner flying to your defence, and out herself in a bad light in the process. Admirable goal, poor planning and methods (i.e. not addressing the question at all). You've answered, and it's a decent answer. So, SheWhoKnows, please don't get the goat like that again, and we can probably all get along. Now, on to a problem or two with the RP itself. RPing is about storytelling (or at least it is when I RP), and you're kinda just going through this like you're playing the game (I don't think Safe Rooms would exist in the real world unless you came across a paranoid gun nut's house and he/she had been infected in the first hours). So far, we've seen nothing of your character's motivations or personality, just that he cut his way through a Horde with a katana (Not a good idea in the real world, no matter how good you are. This isn't the movies where people will come at you one at a time. You'd be dogpiled and eaten, and that's ignoring the risk of the katana getting lodged in the stronger bones of the upper torso and the pelvis) and collapsed a building on a Tank using it's own need to kill against it. Nice opening action sequence, but it's done little but display that your character may be at risk of becoming a God Mode Sue (possibly one of the worst Mary Sue archetypes out there). Well, at least you didn't kill the Tank with the Katana. //--''Run4My Talk'' 09:17, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for understanding, and I know it kinda does sound GM. I may change it later, but right now, I am working on other Wikis. Fell free to post, and again, thanks for understanding.--Baracuss 23:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Working on a joining post. I'll be entering as Adam Gibson. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:00, September 16, 2009 (UTC)